Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to an antenna structure, and more particularly, to an NFC (Near Field Communication) antenna structure.
Description of the Related Art
NFC (Near Field Communication) is also called “short-distance wireless communication”, which is a wireless communication technology used in a short-distance range. NFC allows electronic devices to perform non-contact point-to-point data transmission to each other within a 10 cm (3.9 inches) range. Since NFC technology requires relatively low frequency, the corresponding antenna element for NFC needs a longer resonant path. However, the inner space of a mobile device is limited, and therefore it becomes a critical challenge for an antenna designer to design a small-size, high-performance NFC antenna for covering the desired frequency band.